


She Keeps Me Warm

by DeathLife97



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Female Castiel, Female Castiel/Female Dean Winchester, Female Dean Winchester, Femslash, Marriage Proposal, Mary Winchester is Adam Milligan's Parent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-14
Updated: 2017-06-14
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:49:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathLife97/pseuds/DeathLife97
Summary: Deanna finally manages to surprise her girlfriend Castielle. Inspired by"She Keeps Me Warm"by Mary Lambert.





	She Keeps Me Warm

“I don’t understand, Gabriel. I don’t graduate until next week,” Castielle told her older brother. 

“Relax, Cassy. It was Dean-o’s idea, so it can’t be too bad, right?” Her older brother wiggled his eyebrows. His statement deflated Castielle’s argument. If this was Deanna’s doing, then she would try to worry less. If there was anyone in the world she trusted with her everything, it would be her girlfriend. “That’s the spirit, sis!”

Cas rolled her eyes at Gabriel.  _ For Dean. You’re doing this for Dean. _ She repeated this mantra as she allowed Gabriel to lead her into their backyard. There, she saw her older brothers Michael and Lucifer were there, along with her cousin Samandriel. Dean’s brothers Sam and Adam were also there, but that was only a cursory observation. Sitting on the ground was Deanna, the love her life, tuning the guitar Castielle had given her for their first anniversary together. Dean looked up at the sound of Castielle’s light footsteps, giving her girlfriend one of the biggest smiles Cas had ever seen on the other’s face. The blonde stood, not losing eye contact with Castielle, even as Cas’ eyes teared up as Dean began to sing for her: “ _ She says I smell like safety and home. I named both of her eyes ‘Forever’ and ‘Please don’t go’. I could be a morning sunrise all the time, all the time, yeah. This could be good, this could be good. _ ” 

Dean walked slowly towards Cas and continued to sing. “ _ And I can’t change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to. And I can’t change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to, my love, my love, my love, my love. She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm _ .

“ _ What’s your middle name? Do you hate your job? Do you fall in love too easily? What’s your favorite word? You like kissing girls? Can I call you baby? Yeah, yeah.  He says that people stare ‘cuz we look so good together. Yeah, yeah, yeah _ .” Dean winked at Cas, nodding her head towards their family. “ _ And I can’t change, even if I tried, even if I wanted to. And I can’t change, even if I tried. Even if I wanted to, my love, my love, my love, my love. She keeps me warm, she keeps me warm. She keeps me warm. She keeps me warm. _

_ “Love is patient. Love is kind. I’m not crying on Sundays. Love is patient. Love is kind. I’m not crying on Sundays. Love is patient. Love is kind. I’m not crying on Sundays. Love is patient. Love is kind. My love, my love, my love, my love. She keeps me warm. She keeps me warm.” _ Deanna finishes, leaning her forehead against Castielle’s. “Thought you’d appreciate that,” Dean mumbled.

“I did. Very much so,” Cas whispered back.

Dean smirks. “Thought so.” Dean pulled back, handing her guitar over to Adam while grabbing something small from Sam, keeping it out of Castielle’s sight. “Y’know, I still remember the first thing you ever said to me, Cas: ‘Have faith, Deanna. What else can we have?’ I finally have an answer to that smartass question of yours: love. We can have love. And that is what you have given me for the past six years. I may not have faith in your God, but I have faith in you.” Dean kneeled in the grass, causing Castielle to gasp. “I may not be a traditionalist, but I’ve always been willing to give it a try for you. So, I ask you this: Castielle Joan Angeles, will you marry me?”

At this point, Castielle is crying tears of joy. She nodded, saying “yes” over and over again. She pounces Dean, kissing that smug smile from her face. Castielle barely heard their families clapping in joy, Lucifer and Gabriel even whistling, but her ears focused on the synchronized beats of her and Deanna’s hearts. “As if I would say anything but ‘yes’,” Cas told her girlfri― _ fiancée _ , finally letting up for air.

Deanna smiled, shrugging as much as she could in her position. “You never know. I mean, Meg always jokes about stealing you from me― Mmph!” Castielle cut Deanna off with another kiss. As if anything in the universe could take Castielle away from her destiny: to love and be loved by Deanna Marilyn Winchester.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little drabble I came up with a few months ago that I finally got around to finishing... at nearly 3 o'clock in the morning. Ugh.


End file.
